dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eiji-kun
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eiji-kun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 03:30, August 12, 2009 New Guy Hey, I'm interested in helping this work out. Being a 3.5 buff I've already added some of my own creations just for the hell of it. However, I'm still learning how to add new pages and some of my additions may be disorganized simply because I do not know how to separate pages. I ask that you go ahead and fix them if you find any problems or explain to me how to make new pages. Also, I noticed that your members links are case sensitive and accidentally made two accounts: arkangelknight and ArkAngelKnight. I hope this isn't a violation of any rules. -Ark Arkangelknight 10:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :You are so banned! :Naw just kiddin'. What did you mean by separate pages though? -- Eiji Hyrule 11:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Woah. Uhm, I meant I didn't know how to create links and set up categories between pages. In other words, I'm still learning how to navigate wikis. I'm a wikinewb, forgive my insolence. -- Arkangelknight 19:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't take me too seriously, ;3 alrighty then, lesse. Links are easy... the format is (without spaces) [ [ PageTitleMan (3.5e Stuff) | PageTitleMan ] ]. Like... say I wanted to link to my Gokiburi Paragon class. I just copy the Gokiburi Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class) and put that in the "Page Title Man" area there... it's a (3.5e Racial Paragon Class... and the link says "Gokiburi Paragon. :::Well heck, just go to edit this page and you can see the code. :::Categories are a bit strange, this is a new format, but you can just click the 'add category' button and type in the category... like Melee Weapon, or Psionic, or Medium BAB. When editing you should see a "see code" button too near it, which shows you how it's written. And how is it written? :::[ [ Category: Pineapple Smoothie Express Type ] ], familiar isn't it? Basically use a lot of [ [ ] ] marks, you'll get used to it. Your best teacher is copy and paste until you figure out what each code does. -- Eiji Hyrule 22:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks, copy/paste and I are close friends already. I'll just make sure to keep working with it. Arkangelknight 17:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Contact Ah, in case you don't remember me, you left a message on my IP talk page. I probably will sign up at one time or another (perhaps when I feel the need to comment again, or submit material) but at this point, I will refrain. Thank you, though. Unfinished Hi, just joined and a complete retard when it comes to technology :) Quick question: How do you mark work as unfinished? I don't want people trying to delete my stuff for being incomplete when I've not finished it yet (like the old wiki -.-) Thanks, --Fathirian Hound 07:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :There's a status parameter on most things. It looks in the text like |status=***, IIRC. That announces to everyone what your work's status is (incomplete, early draft, whatever). :Alternately, people often work on unfinished work in subfolders of their user page. Just go to your user page and type /whatever on the end of your URL bar to get a new page that, as part of your user page, won't be touched by anyone. --IGTN 17:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) I'm keeping an eye on that as we speak, guess I'll be banned and my pages restored pretty fast. Thank you for your quick reaction :D. I've actually had most of my pages over here a month ago (or something), but after reading trough the whole thing again I decided not to leave my stuff there (as opposed to just not posting new material over there). I'd really appreciate some comments on my creations, as I am at heart a designer with only limited insight in power levels and stuff like that, and I like to talk about things as well. I was actually on my way to the chat when I got messaged, so I guess I'll head over there now. Deranged. 22:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thoughts on a New Class You asked if there was any way you could help so how about your thoughts on the class I am creating? Please look over it and let me know what you think so far. Keep in mind it is far from finished but you should be able to get the general idea. It is the Ki Warrior (3.5e Class) . --Azel Deslin October 19, 2009 (UTC) Just saw... Just saw your Noo race, and I really enjoyed it. I can't wait to see the rest from that book! The Dark Fiddler - Nos hablamos? 13:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Why thank you, it's coming along nicely. I cannot wait for Complete Xeno to be done. Maybe I can make a whole line of Completes... -- Eiji Hyrule 04:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Complete Breakfast. --Ganteka Future 04:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: Stop now, or this will lead to a strange place, I don't think anyone hear wants to know how much damage a fighter with bowl of crispy rice and a +1 bib can do to your sanity.--ThirdEmperor 12:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm given to understand that baguettes can make pretty good weapons. Surgo 14:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Dwarvish War-Bread--one of the deadliest weapons known to sentient creatures. --Ghostwheel 19:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Scumble is out-right unfair though. :::::: That's why we use gin and tonic.--ThirdEmperor 09:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Balance Assistance Zonder Madness (3.5e Feat) require a bit of assistance, you should check it out! Thank you for your cooperation. --Leziad 21:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Changed. -- Eiji Hyrule 18:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Uncompleted Article Since you already did a lot of work, we moved the Ki-Master V2 to User:Eiji-kun/Ki Master V.2 (3.5e Class) for you to complete, once completed feel free to move it again. Thank you for your cooperation and good luck! --Leziad 22:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind. Hi, I'm gonna be GMing a different type of campaign pretty soon, and to spare you the details it is gonna be custom classes only. D'you mind if I use the biomancer? :You're free to do so, good luck on your game! -- Eiji Hyrule 17:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I have a few suggestionss for Ki Master if you want to hear them --Stryker-Fyre 06:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Noo Stuff I am making an alien race and they are friends with your Noo race I was wondering if you had any problems with this also when it gets done I was wondering if it could go into the Complete Xeno book on this wiki --Stryker-Fyre 11:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also they kindof hate the Uberich race and are Ki using aliens --Stryker-Fyre 13:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! I always enjoy work based off others work, it's cool with me. Fluff is fluffy and I'll see if I can remember to put counter-fluff in for you. As far as Complete Xeno, you're welcome to join it. Do note that if you want more than just a monster entry you should add some more fluff/items if you can to make them worth a whole chapter (you can check it in complete xeno, even I'm not done, but things like info on their planet, their civilization, biology, and all that jazz). Link me when you got it up and keep me abreast, I'll be happy to work with you. ::Which reminds me to do some more CX stuff. -- Eiji Hyrule 23:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: It is the Hedoro race if you want to have a look --Stryker-Fyre 01:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Prestige Class Suggestions I need help with my Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class). Do you have any advice, and what areas are confusing? Thanks --Franken Kesey 18:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :none of my page are showing up on any of the main pages. While I understand it takes a few hours to get them their appropriate main pages; its been 3 days sense the Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class) name change (and incomplete template deletion), and 4 days after the Vroons (3.5e Race) had been taken out of the sandbox. Am I being over zealous? when I originally created the Nahlasit PrC, it was on the main 3.5e PrC page within 7 hours - with the Vroons (3.5e Race) it was under 3. I'm just curiousness, or maybe a bit abscessed. Which one am I? You don't have to read my unedited poem (its a tad bit depressing). Thanks for your help, signing of! --Franken Kesey 06:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm plugged in :Its all about speed - that of hand - that of mind; :loading... :Take in the info - no time for opinion; :big snow on east coast... more troops in Iraq... rights suck... by this AMAZING product now... :Must follow the modern age - cannot be forgotten; :30 friend request... :But you lost your fiends lost your life; :look at the time! Look at the time! :While, you had no time all day; :things to do, people to see. :Its dark. :You forget the day. :So plug me in. :Boot me up. :I'm trying to withdraw; :trying to get of this addiction. :But just one more game; :one more note; :in this symphony. Wait... What? I've got no ranks in "Craft: Wiki", but I at least understand when something might be missing something. I was going to mention that you should add your Psifelid_(3.5e_Race) to your list of things you have made, but by the time I reached the page, it was already back where it should be. But, I'm just wondering, shouldn't the Psifelid have a speed attached to it's hover ability? Maybe 40 feet? :Noted, was to be as land speed, fixed. -- Eiji Hyrule 09:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) remember me i hale from the old wiki and i was wondering if you would like to be on my podcast The Dungeon Master's Keep. I want to do an all plushie episode in the future so itd be much appreciated if you could be our honored guest